Wizards at Camp HalfBlood
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: Pretty much what the title says! The characters of HP meet Percy Jacksons world! Will be some Percabeth and Ron/Hermione. Rated T for slight language.
1. Wizards at Camp HalfBlood

**So it is 4 in the morning and I am incredibly bored, so what else would I do but write a fanfiction. Here we go. This is set at around the BOTL for Percy Jackson and during the Deathly Hallows for Harry Potter. **

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly apperated into yet another forest losing their pursuers. "Where are we Hermione?" Harry asked looking around him. He knew before she answered that they were no longer in England. It wasn't that it looked entirely different, in fact everything was mostly the same, but he could just _tell_ that they weren't on his home soil.

"A forest on the Long Island Sound." Hermione said, then elaborated when she saw Ron's completely lost face. "We are in America. New York to be exact."

"Why did you bring us to America? What's wrong with England?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I just wanted to get far away from them. To a place they wouldn't expect." She explained, as she started walking.

"How did you even know about this place?" Harry asked.

"I read about it." The boys shared a look. They knew that was coming. "It was an article about preservation land outside of cities. This area was an example." She said starting to walk forward.

"Now what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"This is my first time in America. I would like to get a look around if you don't mind." The boys looked at each other as if to say_ 'why not?'_ then set off in pursuit.

The trio walked through the forest silently, taking in the new country. Suddenly Hermione came to a stop. "Guys" she said quietly, gesturing in front of her.

"What's that?" Ron asked confused.

"I don't know. The architecture is ancient Greek, but I don't understand what it would be doing in the middle of the woods. .. HIDE!" She whispered ducking behind a tree, and the boys followed her lead as a large group of kids in orange tee-shirts that said 'Camp Half-blood' came towards them, then sat themselves at rows of tables, obviously awaiting a meal. Closest to the trio was a girl and boy, who looked about 14 or 15. The girl was tanned and athletic, with long curling blonde hair, the boy was tall and had thick black hair that resembled Harrys at that age. The girl laughed at something the boy had said before walking into the woods together about 30 yards from where Ron, Harry and Hermione were hiding. The three waited till they heard the pairs voices fade before talking.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Harry, looking at Hermione.

"Wait for them to finish their dinner I guess. We can't leave now and risk them seeing us. "She said simply, though wasn't happy that they were trapped there for the time being. To pass the time she turned around to watch the group of ,what she assumed were campers, so she could see what American muggle camps were like.

Minutes passed until Hermione heard someone speak behind her. "Don't move." Said a feminine and cold voice. Hermione spun around quickly drawing her wand to see the blonde girl she had noticed earlier holding a knife to Harry's throat and the boy she had been with holding a sword against Ron's.

"You're threating me with a stick?" The girl asked as if she has been insulted. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She asked hotly "Did Luke send you to spy on us?" Hermione noticed she said asked the last question with particular hatred.

"Who's Luke?" Ron asked stupidly, despite the sword at his throat.

"Shut up Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "Look no one sent us here to spy on you and your silly little boy friend." Hermione said angrily, addressing the girl, as she stood up her wand still at the ready.

"Whoa she is not my girlfriend." The boy with the black hair interrupted, then blushed. The girl rolled her eyes and shot him a look, and for a quick moment Hermione sympathized with her. They both were friends with boys who said the stupidest things as the most inappropriate of times.

Hermione ignored him. "We were just passing through, and stumbled upon your camp."

"That's not possible." She said matter of factly, but gave a worried glance at Percy. "Come with us." She said.

"And what if we don't want to?" Hermione challenged.

"Well then I will have to cut your friends pretty little throat." The girl quipped, though she would never actually do it. She didn't hurt mortals. Even if she did, her blade wouldn't work on them anyways. They were important enough to be harmed by celestial bronze. "Walk" She said motioning for Hermione to lead the way. Together the five made their way out of the woods and into the view of the campers who all gasped. The three strangers looked around in bewilderment. They kids were pushing food off their plates and sacrificing it to Greek Gods. Statues of the Gods they were giving food to had statues lining the walls. _Were American muggles really this different? _

"What do we have here?" Asked a strong male voice, and the group turned. Standing before them was a centaur. The boys eyes went wide with shock. Though not with the shock of the actual centaur itself, they had seen plenty during their years at Hogwarts, but that fact that it was here. At a muggle camp. Or what they had thought to be.

"Y . . . yo . . . you . . . you're Chiron." Said Hermione. "You're supposed to be a myth."

**What did you think? Should I continue? Tell me in a review!**


	2. None of us are Real?

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I don't really know why but in my story it just kind of happened that Hermione hates Annabeth. Oh well! Hope you like this chapter! **

_"Y . . . yo . . . you . . . you're Chiron." __Said Hermione. "You're supposed to be a myth."_

"Ahh well I am supposed to be a myth, and you are supposed to be make believe." said Chiron cheerfully. "Funny how things that couldn't be often are." He stuck his hand out in front of him waiting for Hermione to shake it. "I assume you are Miss Hermione Granger. Former student of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." He let his outstretched arm dropped when Hermione, who was standing in front of him in shock, didn't move. "And these two young men, who my charges are currently holding prisoner, are most likely Ronald Weasley and the infamous Harry Potter." The boys faces mirrored Hermione's . "Must tell you I never thought I would ever meet you, much less on my own grounds. So I formally welcome you to Camp Half-Blood." He said with a sweeping motion as if he was displaying the land. "Oh and Annabeth, Percy. Do release our guests." Annabeth thought about resisting but quietly complied, and Percy did the same. The boys' fingers went to their throats checking for injury. When none were found their hands went to their pockets, and they wrapped their fingers around their wands, though did not draw them.

"And do you usually welcome strangers by putting a blade to their throat?" Hermione asked sarcastically expecting Chiron to tell her that his two campers were acting upon their own free will, and would be expelled following this conversation.

"Yes, we usually do." Chiron said and the trio of wizards' jaws dropped. _What kind of place was this? _"Forgive us we don't get many visitors. The camp is enchanted you see, to keep them out. I must say I am curious as to how you got you way past our defenses." Annabeth and Percy were fuming. Why was Chiron telling these people this? They could be spies for Kronos.

"How do you know our names?" Interrupted Harry. It wasn't that he was unused to people he had never met knowing his name. He had just never met a centaur who ran a muggle camp know who he was before.

"Albus and I have been friends for a long time." Chiron responded happily.

"Had" Harry said bitterly.

"Had what?" Asked Chiron confused.

"You and Album _had _been friends for a long time. He was killed last year."

"Oh dear." Chiron said genuinely sad. "It has been many years since we had last spoken." He shook his head solemnly, and his eyes became that of a man who had had many friends die in his lifetime.

The group was silent for a minute until Annabeth couldn' take it anymore. She had to find out who these strangers were."Chiron. Who are these people?" Annabeth asked trying to suppress her anger. She hated not knowing what was going on.

"These my dear are wizards. And as I mentioned earlier they are former students of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in England." He explained.

"But wizards aren't real." Annabeth said aloud. Of course they weren't she would have heard about them.

"Some might say the same about you." Chiron said wisely.

"What do you mean people would say she isn't real. She is clearly right there." Interject Ron.

"Annabeth is a half-blood." Explained Chiron.

"Like half-muggle half-wizard?" Asked Ron.

"No. Though she is half human. Her other half is Greek God. Which makes her a demi-god. All of my campers are, hence the name 'Camp Half-Blood. " Told Chiron.

"Okay. Who's your father. The God of Bad Tempers." Said Hermione haughtily not believing the story for a second. She would know if there were demigods out there. Surely she would have read it.

"My _mother_ is Athena. Goddess of Wisdom and War." Annabeth said, her voice tight as she addressed the annoying English witch.

"You can't be serious." Said Hermione. "Prove it."

"Alright." Said Annabeth, as she pulled out her knife. Quickly, before the girl could know what she was doing, she brought the blade down on her arm.

**What do you think? Annabeth is stabbing Hermione? If you want me to continue tell me in a review please!**


	3. Maybe We Aren't That Different

**Hey I will try to make this chapter longer. I didn't make the 1****st**** very long because I wasn't sure if I was going to continue the story. The second was short because I had to leave, so hopefully this one is longer!**

_ "Alright." Said Annabeth, as she pulled out her knife. Quickly, before the girl could know what she was doing, she brought the blade down on her arm._

Annabeth brought the blade down quickly on the girls arm pulling it back after it harmlessly passed through. The girl and her friends didn't know that it would do that of course, and the ginger boy, Chiron had called Ron called out "Hermione!" As he rushed to her side.

"What the Bloody Hell do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled at her.

"Nothing." Annabeth said smugly. "Look at her arm."

The three wizards looked at Hermione's arm and sure enough, there was not a scratch.

"But . . . . but I saw the blade hit her." Ron said dumbfounded.

"My blade is celestial bronze, the metal of the Gods. It can only hurt monsters, and creatures with Godly blood." Annabeth explained with a slight smile on her face. "You're friend here simply isn't important enough for my blade to harm."

"ANNABETH!" Chiron yelled. "That is enough." He said sternly. "Percy why don't you and Annabeth go for a walk and figure out a place where our three guests can stay."

"Yes sir." Percy said obediently, and looked to Annabeth, who wasn't moving. Stepping close enough to whisper in her ear. "Come on Annabeth." As he grabbed her hand. She looked at him angrily, her grey eyes blazing, but turned quickly shaking of his hold. "Umm bye." Percy said awkwardly as he set off a run to catch up to Annabeth.

"What was that?" Percy asked as he came up beside Annabeth.

"What was what?" Annabeth asked stubbornly.

"You know what I mean. The rudeness, oh and stabbing that girl." Annabeth started walking faster. "You couldn't have known for sure that blade wasn't going to hurt her. If what Chiron says is true about them being wizards, then that makes their blood more important than a mortals. The blade could have hurt her Annabeth."

"Whatever." Annabeth said coolly. "If it had hurt her it wouldn't have been my fault for thinking that the blade would just pass through. It isn't meant to hurt things without godly blood."

"I don't know what your problem is Annabeth." Percy said. "Whatever was going on out there wasn't you."

"Whatever Percy." Annabeth repeated. "We have to go find a place for the guests to stay." Annabeth said, saying guests as if it was a dirty word.

"Do forgive Annabeth." Chiron said once Percy and Annabeth were out of sight. "She has gone through a lot recently. We all have." He said sadly. "We are a bit on edge, protecting the camp and well, Annabeth takes that job very seriously. This place is her home."

"And that gives her the right to stab me?" Hermione asked shocked that he was excusing this behavior.

"Oh Annabeth knew the blade couldn't hurt you. She was merely trying to prove a point. Though I admit there were nicer was she could have done it." Chiron said diplomatically.

"Is her mother really Athena?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Chiron said. "And Percys father is Poseidon. God of the Sea." He added when he noted Rons confused face. "Percy has powers beyond what even you can believe, and Annabeth is exceptionally intelligent. The best strategist the camp has. Together she and Percy are a force to be reckoned with."

"So who's Luke?" Hermione questioned, still unsure if she believed the whole demi-god thing.

"What do you know about Luke?" Chrion asked gravely, with an edge to his voice.

"Only that Annabeth asked if we were spies for him when she first captured us. I assumed that he was just some camper trying to spy on what she and Percy were doing together." Hermione explained. "Though now I have the feeling that Luke is more than just a camper."

"Come on lets walk." Chiron suggested and the group followed. "Luke was a camper. A son of Hermes. He came to camp with Annabeth when he was 14, and she was 7 along with another young girl Thalia, a daughter of Zeus who was 12 at the time. Until Percy came to camp when Annabeth was 11 Luke was her best friend, and the person she looked up to."

"What about Thalia?" Hermione asked, wondering why she wouldn't be friends with the girl closest to her age.

"Thalia was mortally wounded in a fight right before entering the camp. She was injured fighting so Luke and Annabeth would be safe. Her father however, turned her into a tree the moment before she died, to preserve her. A few years ago she was able to come back in human form, but that is a story for another time." Chrion said, thinking for a moment. "Now where was I?" He paused, thinking. "When Percy came to camp he received a quest to find Zeus's master bolt which had been stolen. Annabeth and a satyr named Grover accompanied him. Originally we thought that Hades, God of the Underworld, had hired a hero to steal the bolt for himself, since it is taboo for a god to steal another's symbol of power. After the quest we learned that it was Luke who had stolen the bolt."

"But why would Luke steal the bolt?" Hermione asked, deciding to go along with the story.

"Luke was bitter that his father Hermes didn't play a larger role in his life. He didn't think his father loved him. He thought the gods were neglectful to their children, and wanted to teach them a lesson, so he stole the bolt for Kronos, father of the Olympians so he could rise to power. Luke has had many attacks on camp in the past years, most of which involved Percy and Annabeth, and has affected her personally. Luke was one of the only people she ever trusted, and loved, and to have him betray her is a lot to handle for a young girl. Which is why she suspected you to be a spy for Luke. If you try to see it through her eyes it makes sense for her and Percy to have attacked you three. You were strangers, which Annabeth assumed meant you were not mortal, and you were watching the campers. It did look suspicious."

"Oh." Hermione said aloud, though not really to anyone in particular. Despite the girls sour attitude she felt sorry for her. She imagined Harry or Ron betraying her, like Luke had done to Annabeth, and couldn't fathom it. She was only protecting her home when she attacked them, like Hermione would have done if she had found Annabeth and Percy on Hogwarts grounds spying on the students. She would have assumed they were spies for Voldemort. Perhaps her, and the American demi-god weren't that different.

**Was that long enough? What did you think? Tell me in a review if I should continue.**


	4. New Lodgings

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed, they help. The more reviews I get the quicker I update. (Keep that in mind!) Here we go. This is just a filler chapter. The next one will be longer.**

_Perhaps her, and the American demi-god weren't that different._

"Ah here we are. Annabeth and Percy should be done finding you rooms by now." Chiron said as the group pulled up in front of a large white farm-style home. "This is called the Big House, and I insisted you guys spend the night to rest, and re-stock on supplies if you need them." He said smiling. "And enjoy a home cooked meal?" He said in a questioning voice, looking pointedly at the boys, who smiled gratefully. They hadn't had a home cooked meal in months.

"Thank you Chiron." Hermione said. "And I don't mean to impose at all, but is there anywhere we could shower?" She asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Of course, I will have Percy show you to your rooms, which includes a private bath." Chiron said, and the trio almost melted at the though. A hot shower had been a rare occurrence in the past months while they search for the horcruxous. [**Don't know if I spelt that right, but you guys get the idea, I hope!**] "Percy! Annabeth!" Chiron called. "Come here please!" Moments later the campers appeared on the porch. "Percy could you please show our guests to their rooms. Annabeth may I speak with you?"

"Sure." Percy said, glancing at Annabeth who looked unhappy. "Um guys follow me." Said Percy and the group mounted the stairs.

"Annabeth. Would you mind showing me around camp later? I would love to know more about it." Hermione said on her way past Annabeth, truly meaning it. She also wanted to chance to chat with her, and try to start over. If what Chiron said was true about her being exceptionally intelligent, Hermione wanted to talk to her. Her past few months had been seriously lacking in the stimulating conversation department.

"Umm . . ." Annabeth said looking over at Chiron as if to ask if she really had to. He nodded slightly. "Yeah sure." Annabeth said try to put on a smile, though the idea of having to show the English girl around her camp didn't seem all too pleasant.

"Thanks." Hermione said, giving her a genuine smile. "Where should I meet you?" She asked.

"I'll just meet you here in an hour?" Annabeth suggested, and Hermione nodded before walking off with the boys to find their rooms.

(PAGE BREAK, THEY DIDN'T SHOW UP IN THE LAST CHAPTER! GRR )

"Okay Harry, Ron. These are your rooms on the left. Hermione, yours is the last room on the right. Everything you need should be in there." Percy said, and the three thanked him. "I guess I will see you guys at dinner." Percy said as he turned to go back downstairs.

"Hey Percy." Harry said and Percy turned back around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Since Hermione's getting a tour, do you think you could give Ron and me one too?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah sure. I'll be back in a hour. Meet you guys out front?" Percy said, and Harry nodded in agreement. Giving the guests one last smile he ducked back down the stairs.

"All right I am going to shower." Hermione said turning on her heels to go to her own room. Opening the door she found herself in a large pale grey room with a queen sized bed, and dark wooded dressers. Hermione sighed, happy that she would get to spend the night here in an actual room. Placing her bags down on desk by a large bay window, she took out a pair of clothes and headed to the shower.

(PAGE BREAK, THEY DIDN'T SHOW UP IN THE LAST CHAPTER! GRR )

"You wanted to speak with me?" Annabeth said feigning ignorance as she walked down the steps. She knew Chiron was going to lecture her on her rude behavior.

"You are smart enough to know what I am going to say about the way you treated our guests."

"But Chiron!" Annnabeth protested starting to explain herself.

"Save it! I understand why you acted the way you did." Annabeth almost smiled in relief that Chiron wasn't angry. "But," _That can't be good _Annabeth thought to herself. "I expect you to be nice on the tour. Hermione is a very intelligent girl, just as you. I suspect you two will get along great, if you give it a chance."

"Okay." Annabeth said reluctantly. She wasn't thrilled about playing good-hostess for the haughty English witch, but if Chiron wanted her to, she could at least try. "Sure Chiron." She tried again, this time with a smile.

"Now go." He said clucking her under the chin.

**Not that long I know, but this was just a filler. If you want me to write the next chapter tomorrow just tell me, and if enough people request it I will do it!**


	5. I Never Said I Like Him

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I tried to make this really long which is why it took an extra day to but, I hope you like it. I am sorry for this chapter to be a lot of recounting what goes on in each world, but for what I have planned to happen in the future both sides need to know about the others' lives. **

Percy and Annabeth sat on the steps of the big house waiting for the three English wizards so they could give them their tour. "I suppose Chiron already told you to be nice and try not to kill Hermione while showing her around." Percy said looking over at Annabeth.

"Yes. He did, and I am going to." Annabeth said not looking at Percy.

"Hey guys." Harry said as the trio exited the door, and walked onto the front porch.

"Hey." Percy said standing up and turning around.

"Hi." Annabeth said following Percy's lead.

"So what do you guys want to see first?" Percy asked.

"Umm your set of rooms would be cool. If that's all right with you." Ron suggested.

"Yeah sure. Follow me." Percy said and the trio of boys set of in the direction of the cabins.

"So . . ." Annabeth said to Hermione. "What do you want to see first?"

"Anything really. I honestly just want to know more about everything. I can't believe I had never heard about you before. I have read about all sorts of mythical races. Jackal, Mai **[A/N: Chloe King references anyone? Love that show! Any other fans?] **but I had never heard about demi-gods." Hermione said.

"I thought the same thing about you being a witch, but like us, you guys probably don't broadcast it to the world." Annabeth said. "How about we go to the stables first?" Annabeth suggested and Hermione nodded.

"So your mother is really Athena?" Hermione asked. She could hardly believe this girl in front of her was the daughter of the war goddess.

"Yes she really is." Annabeth said.

"Chiron said you were very intelligent. The best strategist in camp." Annabeth smiled at Chirons praise. "I suppose you get that from your mother." Hermione said.

"Yeah. All demi-gods acquire traits from their godly parent. Children of Athena are exceptionally intelligent, Ares kids are ruthless fighters, Aphrodite's kids got her looks, stuff like that." Annabeth said giving a few examples. "And these are the stables." Annabeth said as she slid open the barn door. The smell of hay and horses filled her nostrils." Hermione followed as Annabeth walked over to one of the stalls housing a large black thoroughbred. "Hey Prince." Annabeth said as she stroked the gelding's nose. "How's that leg healing up?" She asked affectionately.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked, noticing his bandaged leg.

"Camp rescued him from the race track after he bowed his tendon. He's on stall-rest for now until it heals." Annabeth explained, as she patted the horse on last time before moving on.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"The horses in here are used for our Chariot races." Annabeth said as she patted another horse's neck.

"You guys have actual Chariot races?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah usually twice a month. I can show you the track during the tour if you like." Annabeth offered.

"I would really like that." Hermione said with a smile, which Annabeth returned. Despite their former disagreement the pair was getting along now. Annabeth found she didn't mind answering her questions. Hermione didn't ask them rudely, or in complete awe. She asked them as if she really wanted to know about all of it. After the tour Annabeth fully intended to ask Hermione about the wizard world.

Hermione asked a few more questions about different things, pausing when Annabeth stopped suddenly, and let out a loud whistle, and looked to the sky. Hermione followed her gaze and saw a large black bird coming down from the sky. When the creature was only yards from landing Hermione realized it wasn't a bird, but a Pegasus. An actual Pegasus. They might of have Hipagrifs **[ Again I doubt I spelt that right but you guys get the idea.] **in her world, but they couldn't compare to the Pegasus. The creature was beautiful. Strong and had, what Hermione would swear, was a proud gleam in its eyes.

"This is Blackjack." Annabeth said, as the Pegasus stopped in front of her to let pat his neck.

"He's wonderful." Hermione said. "Can I?" She asked motioning to pat him.

"Sure." Annabeth said stepping aside. "He's Percy's."

"Percy has his own Pegasus?" Hermione asked a little shocked, then thought about how Harry had sort of adopted Buckbeak. Maybe it wasn't so shocking.

"Yep." Annabeth said. "Percy's great with the horses, being a son of Poseidon an all."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well in mythology Poseidon created the horse from the crest of waves, and so Percy has the ability to speak with them. It's part of the powers he gets from his Dad." Annabeth explained, as Blackjack began to stomp his hooves and flex his wings. Hermione jumped back quickly, a little afraid. "That is his way of telling us he is done here. Go." Annabeth said to Blackjack and he took off and begun his upward assent to the sky.

"So Percy is pretty powerful." Hermione ventured as the pair continued on their tour.

"More than you can imagine." Annabeth said. "In addition to talking to horses, he can control water, has perfect bearings in the ocean, oh and he can breathe under water." Annabeth said with a smile.

"So how long have you guys been friends?" Hermione asked, though she knew the answer from Chiron's story.

"Since he came to camp when he was 11. We didn't really get along at first" Annabeth said with a smile. "But after our quest and almost dying with him countless numbers of times we became friends." Hermione smiled too. "Though now we can barely get through a day without trying to strangle one another." She said ruefully. "He can just be so obtuse. He is completely clueless and. . ." She stopped. "And I'm sorry I don't know why I just told you all of that."

"It's okay, I know what you mean." Hermione assured her. The situation reminded her of what she was dealing with, with Ron. She had dropped so many hints, but he never picked up on them. "You like him don't you?" Hermione asked.

Annabeth froze. "What would make you think that?" She said with an edge on her voice.

"Like I said before I know." Said Hermione.

"So which one is it?" Annabeth asked, diverting the attention from her and Percy.

"Huh?"

"Of your friends. Which boy do you like?" Annabeth prompted.

"Oh uh . . ." Hermione faltered.

"It's not like I am going to tell anyone." Annabeth assured her.

"Fine." Hermione gave in. She needed someone to talk to anyways, and the demi-god seemed to fit the bill perfectly. "Ron." She said, then blushed profusely.

"Have you told him?" Annabeth asked.

"No. Have you told Percy?" Hermione countered.

"I never said I liked Percy." Annabeth defended.

"You didn't have to. I can tell." Hermione said. "So have you told him?"

"No." Annabeth said flat out. It was strange that she was telling her all of this. Two hours ago she was ready to kill the girl, but now she was spilling to her about liking Percy. "Well I thought I made it clear enough when I kissed him but, I don't call him Seaweed Brain for nothing."

"You kissed him?" Hermione squealed, rejoicing in the girl talk.

"Yes. We were under Mount Saint Helens, and I thought I wasn't going to see him again, and well . . . I didn't want him to die not knowing that I felt something for him." Annabeth said in a rushed voice.

"When was this?" Hermione asked.

"About two weeks ago, but he hasn't brought it up at all which I assume means he doesn't like me. Besides he has his stupid new mortal friend. Rachael." Annabeth said bitterly.

"Well I think you should keep trying." Hermione suggested. "I think he is just nervous." She had seen the way Annabeth and Percy joked, and looked at one another. Besides from the way Chiron had talked about the two, it seemed like he knew they were turning into a bit more than friends.

"So how long have you and Ron been friends?" Annabeth asked trying to change the subject.

"Since our first year." Hermione said. "Well we weren't really friends until the end of the year, after Harry fought Voldemort for the first time, and well we've become closer over the years."

"Who's Voldemort?" Annnabeth asked curious.

"Oh that's right I forgot you're not part of the wizard world." Hermione said. "Voldemort is a wizard who believed that only pure blooded witches and wizards should be allowed to study magic."

"Pure blooded?" Annabeth questioned.

"Meaning that both of your parents were a witch and wizard." Hermione explained. "If one of your parents was a witch or wizard, and the other was a muggle."

"A muggle?" Annabeth interrupted.

"A human. Like how you guys say mortal, in the wizard world we say muggle." Hermione filled in. "So if one of your parents was a witch of wizard and the other was a muggle that makes you a half-blood. And if you are born a witch or wizard, though both your parents are muggles, that makes you a. . ." Hermione paused. "It makes you what some people would call a mudblood. Meaning you have dirty blood." She said bitterly.

"Which one are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Both of my parents are muggles." Hermione said softly. "Harry's mother was born from two muggles also."

"Oh." Annabeth said, try to be polite. She guessed that Hermione got unwanted attention and harassment because of her birth parents. "So why did Harry have to fight Voldemort?"

Hermione almost smiled. It was weird having someone who she could talk, who didn't know anything about the war with Voldemort. "When Harry was a baby, Voldemort was very powerful. He had a group of followers called Death Eaters. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were murderers. Killing both muggles, and wizards with the killing curse." Annabeth was going to ask what the spell was, but Hermione seemed touchy about it, so decided to skip the question. "And Voldemort killed Harry's parents when he was baby. He would have killed Harry too, but his mother's love protected him. That's why if you look on Harry's forehead, he has a lightning shaped scar."

"That's awful." Annabeth mused aloud.

"Harry's mothers love caused the spell to rebound on Voldemort and his own powers got transferred into Harry, linking the two."

"But if the spell rebounded shouldn't Voldemort have died?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, and he should have, but Voldemort had made horcruxes, and spilt his soul transferring them into objects, so he could never truly die. He has come back to power slowly, but surely in the recent years. Harry, Ron and I are searching for the horcruxes now so we can kill Voldemort without him coming back." Hermione said. "But Voldemort has taken over our ministry, which is the wizard world's form of government, and has sent his people after us. We were running from a group of snatchers when we apperated here."

"Appereated?" Annabeth repeated.

"When a witch or wizard comes of age they can apperate, meaning cast themselves into any other place they think of." Hermione explained.

"Wow." Annabeth said in awe. That could really come in handy in a fight.

"Now that I have explained the wizard world, could you tell me a bit about the Gods?" Hermione asked eager to hear about it. "Chiron mentioned you and Percy fighting Kronos?"

"How much did he tell you?" Annabeth asked.

"He told us about your first quest, and . . ." Hermione paused unsure of whether or not to bring up Luke. The demi-god was finally being friendly; she didn't want to ruin it.

"And Luke?" Annabeth guessed.

"Yeah." Said Hermione quietly.

"Well after our first quest we learned that Kronos wanted war against the Gods. The next summer, he sent Luke to poison Thalia's tree." Annabeth said. "Did Chiron tell you about her?"

"Yes he did. He said she had her last stand to save you."

"Me _and_ Luke. Then he betrayed her, by poisoning her tree. That summer, Percy and mines friend Grover went missing, and we left camp, without permission of course, to save him. After run ins with some of the worst monsters we had faced we found Grover on an island with Polyphemus **[ I am too lazy to look up the cyclop's name, I think that's right though, you get the idea.]** The Cyclops also had the Golden Fleece, which we took back to camp and healed Thalia's tree. The next year during winter break, we went to search out two demi-gods who Grover suspected to be children of the big-three."

"The Big Three?" Hermione asked confused.

"A child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades." Annabeth explained, and Hermione nodded. "We found the two children, a girl named Bianca and a boy named Nico. But during the mission, I was taken by a monster and entrapped along with the goddess Artemis. Percy and a few of Artemis's huntresses, which Bianca had joined, came to find me and Artemis, but Bianca was killed during the quest." Annabeth said sadly. "I was almost dead, as a result of taking the weight of the world from Luke, since he was dying under the pressure. Artemis took it from me, and when Percy arrived he took it from her. Then about two weeks ago, Percy and I found an entrance to the Labyrinth."

"Wait like the one from all the myths? Why would it be in America?" Hermione questioned.

"That's another thing. The Greek Gods power moves with western civilization. Where ever it is strongest is where they go, which is why the Gods are in America." Annabeth told her. "Anyways after Percy and I found the entrance we got a quest to go inside. Like I said before Percy and I got trapped underneath Mount Saint Helens and I had to leave him, then the thing blew up. Percy ended up on Calypso's island." Annabeth said, and Hermione noted a hint of animosity in her voice. "When he came back we went back into the labyrinth. Kronos and his army however, knew that the labyrinth had an entrance within camp borders, and used it to attack."

"How did he know about the entrance?"

"He has a spy." Annabeth said angrily.

"Which is why you suspected us of being spies." Hermione filled.

"Yes." Annabeth said looking at Hermione.

"I would have acted the same way if I found you at my school. No hard feelings?" Hermione said with a smiled.

"No hard feelings." Annabeth said with a laugh, and the pair continued their tour making small talk.

**DONE! That was roughly 2500 words! Hope you like it. I am going to do a chapter of the boys talking which will include Percy talking about Annabeth and likewise with Ron and Hermione. So review!**


	6. You Are Mental

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Keep them up and hope you like the rest of the story. This is going to be a short chapter so I can get all of the campers and wizards to dinner then the next chapter will be capture the flag maybe?**

Percy Harry and Ron walked throughout the camp, Percy pointing out different buildings and areas explaining what they were used for. They also exchanged stories about the wars going on in their respective worlds. Harry and Percy sympathized well with one another, knowing what the other one was going through. It was a lot to have the weight of the world resting on your shoulders.

"So how long have you known Annabeth?" Harry asked Percy.

"Since I first came to camp. She went on my first quest with me, and many after that." Percy said.

"And how long have you liked her?" Ron asked with a grin.

"What would make you think I like her?" Percy asked defensively, as he blushed.

"Well if we hadn't known before we would now by the way you are blushing." Ron teased.

"Shut up Ron." Harry said. "It's not like we don't all know you like Hermione."

"Well . . uh . . . that's different." Ron said, as he stared at his feet.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Harry told Percy.

"Well I might as well tell you. I've probably always liked her. But last year when I found out she was thinking of joining the Hunters of Artemis and becoming a maiden forever it kind of hit me." Percy said still blushing.

"So have you told her?" Harry asked.

"No. I doubt she'd like me. We are just friends and she still has a thing for Luke." Percy said sadly.

"That crazy guy who teamed up with Kronos." Ron interjected.

"That's the one." Percy said dejectedly.

"She must be mental." Ron thought aloud.

"Half the time she is." Percy muttered. "We kissed a few weeks ago, but that was during a quest and well I kind of messed the whole thing up after I brought Rachel along on her quest."

"Whoa. She kissed you and you don't think she likes you?" Ron asked. "You must be mental too."

"It wasn't really that kind of kiss though. It was more like a 'hey I think you might die. Have this to remember me by' kind of kiss." Percy said. There was no way Annabeth would actually like him. Was there? While Percy was thinking about the kiss like he had done hundreds of times before, the dinner horn blew. "That means dinner." Percy said. "Let's find Chiron at the Big House and see what he wants you guys to do."

The trio set of towards the Big House meeting the girls at the same time. Percy and the other boys noted that Annabeth and Hermione were getting along very well now as if they had been friends for ages. "Okay." Chiron said as he cantered up behind the group. "How about you three eat in here for tonight instead of with the campers. You might cause a commotion. I will have the harpies bring you food." The three nodded and Chiron turned to go with Annabeth and Percy at his heels.

"Excuse me Chiron." Hermione asked. "Do you think Annabeth and Percy could eat with us tonight?"

"Can we Chiron?" Annabeth begged, and he nodded. "Oh and do you think we could let them play Capture the Flag with us. They can be on mine and Percy's team." Chiron got a worried look. "I will explain everything, give them armor and besides they can use their wands."

Chiron paused for a moment thinking. "If they want to they can." Chiron said before galloping away.

**Sorry it is short it was kind of a transition chapter. Now review and tell me what you think of the wizards playing Capture the Flag with the campers!**


	7. We're Invisable!

**Sorry for the wait! I went away and they didn't have internet! Also school is starting soon so I have been kind of busy. [P.S. Anyone have tumblr? Come visit me! .com/ my name is vintagexequestrian ] Here we go!**

"So what is capture the flag?" Ron asked as he dug into the food that was placed in front of him. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a home cooked meal.

"Well we go into the woods and there are two teams which consist of all the different cabins. Tonight's game is Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Dionysus, and Poseidon, though that is only Percy against Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hermes. The goal is to capture the other team's flag and return it to your own side." Annabeth explained.

"That's all?" Harry asked thinking to himself that demi-god games were a lot easier than quidditch.

"Not exactly." Percy cut it. "Everyone has a weapon with them, and is allowed one magic item, so I guess all of you will be allowed your wands." The wizards smiled in relief.

"What do you mean weapons?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Knife, sword, spear, you get the idea." Annabeth said nonchalantly.

"But those could actually hurt someone!" Hermione exclaimed appalled.

"Not if you know how to fight." Percy said with a smirk and a gleam in his eye. "Besides you can use magic to stop anyone who comes near you." He assured them.

"You will be on our team." Annabeth added. "Hermione you can stay with me. We will try to take the flag. Percy, Ron, Harry. You will go in on attack to distract the Border and Middle Guards. They won't see me anyways, but they won't suspect Hermione to have magic to help us out."

"What do you mean they won't see you?" Harry asked.

"I have a hat of invisibility. It was a gift from my Mother." Annabeth said proudly. "Why?"

"Well Harry has a cloak of invisibility." Hermione said.

"Really?" Annabeth asked eagerly. It wasn't very often she found someone with a magic item like hers.

Harry nodded. "I could give it to Hermione to use for the game so you can both be invisible, and we have twice the advantage." He suggested.

Annabeth smiled. "We are so going to win this." She said smugly looking over at Percy.

(PAGE BREAK - - - - - - - - - - - - )

When they were all geared up to play, and had told the rest of the team the plan and their assignments Annabeth and Hermione put on their respective magic items to make them invisible. "You ready?" Annabeth said to the boys, who couldn't see her, just before the horn blew.

The group took off running to the other side. When they had crossed the border, members of the other team charged. Percy clashed swords with the first attacker; A son of Hermes who he took down easily, followed by another one. When he looked over two large sons of Hephaestus were charging at Harry and Ron with their spears and shields out. Percy would bet the shields were rigged with some crazy death trap. Just as Percy was about to step in Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket. "Stupify!" He yelled and his attacker flew back 20 feet completely stunned. Ron's man froze in his tracks and he did the same spell Harry had done with the same outcome.

"Wow!" Percy said in disbelief. Fighting monsters would be so much easier if you could simply knock them away with the flick of a stick. "Come on!" He said as they kept running, and fighting like they had done before.

(SWITICHING TO THE GIRLS)

Annabeth and Hermione took off towards the flag at a run. Hermione had always thought she was in pretty good shape, but Annabeth was able to keep up a full sprint for the minutes it took to find where the other team had hidden their flag. When they stopped Hermione was out of breath.

When they reached an area of many high trees they spotted the flag in one of the branches, and two guards not too far away. Of course they hadn't seen the pair yet since they were invisible, but they would notice when the flag started running away by itself. Annabeth knew they would have to take them out. She stepped forward but before she could start the fight she heard Hermione whisper 'Petrificus Totalus' twice and the two Ares guards fell to the ground. "They should be out for a while." Hermione said smugly.

"Thanks." Annabeth said gratefully. "Wait here I will climb up and get the flag and be right back." Annabeth said in a whisper before taking a step forward to climb the tree the flag was perched in.

"I've got a better idea. Wenguardium Leviosa." Annabeth heard her say and the flag lifted out of its cradle and floated down towards them. When it landed Hermione picked it up and handed it to Annabeth.

"Hold on." Annabeth said not taking the flag. "Put it under the cloak with you." She instructed, and the moment Hermione had it covered it disappeared from sight too. "Good. You keep it, and just run with me." She said.

"'But shouldn't you have it? " Hermione said. "You're invisible too."

"Yes but it doesn't become invisible when I carry it. However it does with you." She said. "Let's go." She whispered before taking off at a sprint with Hermione at her heels.

They crossed the finish line minutes later and took off their magic items, revealing themselves right over the Border line holding the opposing team's flag. The horn blew again and deemed them as the winners. The team came running back to congratulate one another. Harry clamped Percy and Ron on the shoulders to say well done. Ron lifted Hermione off her feet and swung her around congratulating her on being the one to steal the flag. She demanded to be put down in response, but was laughing while she said it. The wizards found that they were exceedingly happy over this small win. Hermione figured with all the losing they had faced in the war against Voldemort they were just happy to win something even if it was a demi-god game of capture the flag.

While the wizards celebrated, Percy came over and hugged Annabeth but they quickly pulled apart their faces reddening. Luckily Chiron came over to congratulate them. "Job well done. That is the quickest winning time we've ever had." He said with a smile. "But I must ask. Will my campers you used spells on be alright?"

"Oh yes." Hermione assured. "They will be fine."

"Good." Chiron said. "See you at the camp fire."

**All done! Hope you like it. They are going to go to a camp fire before turning in for the night, and then starting their new day. What did you think? REVIEW!**


	8. What are you two doing?

**This took a wicked long time to update. Sorry! You can blame high school for that. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and now here we go! Oh yes anyone want to see anything specific in the next chapters? I have a big finale planned but that is a few days off in the story so I need things to fill the space. So anyone have any ideas? I was thinking a game of truth or dare? I don't know I just love fanfics with truth or dare. What do you think? If you do want truth or dare tell me some truths and dares to write! Oh and if you have any other ideas PLEASE tell em'. Lastly ***IMPORTANT READ THIS** I am going to do the scene for either the next night or the night after to be fireworks. The story is set in between TBOTL and TLO around the time of the demi-god files and they already go to fireworks that summer I am going to pretend that they never did and this is their fireworks for that summer. Did that make sense? If not then just tell me and I will try to explain better! ***DONE WITH THE IMPORTANT TALK**** So now I will actually start with the story.**

_"Good." Chiron said. "See you at the camp fire."_

"Camp fire?" Ron questioned when Chiron left.

"Yeah. After capture the flag we always have a camp fire. The Apollo cabin leads sing a-longs, which you don't have to actually sing. But mostly people just talk with their friends." Percy explained.

"Sounds fun." Said Hermione, and the group set off.

****** (PAGE BREAK AND FLASHING FORWARD TO THEM ACTUALLY AT THE CAMP FIRE!)******

The campers were all settled by the time Percy and Annabeth arrived with the wizards. Since seats were first come first serve the group was seated in the back farthest away from the fire, that was burning bright purple, as a result of the camper's high spirits

The Apollo cabin lead the sing a-long like usual and everyone listened respectively for the first song then went back to their conversations. The trio of wizards asked Annabeth and Percy more about camp half-blood and the monsters they had faced in the past years. In return the wizards answered questions about Hogwarts. Percy took particular interest in quiddich, which Ron and Harry eagerly explained.

As the group talked the fire got smaller and smaller, and in the back row the group of wizards and demi-gods were getting cold. The wizards brought out their jackets they had brought with them.

"Gods." Annabeth cursed. "I forgot my sweat shirt."

"Here take mine." Percy said handing over his own. Hermione was smiling at Annabeth giving her a conspiratol smile urging her to take the jacket. Ron smirked across from him, but silently chastised himself for not thinking to offer his jacket to Hermione.

Annabeth blushed, and she caught Hermione's smile across from her. "Thanks." She muttered taking the sweat shirt and slipping it over her head. It was a simple blue sweatshirt that read 'Goode High School' across the front, but it was warm and it smelt like Percy. Annabeth couldn't help but pull it tighter around herself.

Minutes later when the fire was about to die out and campers had begun to yawn Chiron took the stage calling attention. "Campers and guests. In two days we will be having our annual 4th of July fireworks." He said which resulted in a round of cheering from the campers. "So plan ahead. The show starts at 11pm and will end around midnight." The campers hollered some more. " Now return to your cabins. Good night everyone!" He called and trotted off. The campers got up and went their separate ways.

"So do you guys plan on going to the fireworks?" Harry asked Percy and Annabeth.

"Yeah all campers usually go. They are amazing. Better than anything you've ever seen." Percy said. "Do you think you guys could stay long enough to come?" He asked hopefully.

"I think so." Harry said with a smile. He was enjoying life at camp. It wasn't like in the wizard world when everyone would stare at him, and pester him with questions. It also was unlike the muggle world where he was treated like a normal person, but couldn't be his true self. At the camp he could be a wizard but without being known as 'the boy who lived.'

"Come on we will show you back to the Big House." Annabeth said with a smile, glad that the wizards would be staying for fireworks.

The group walked back chatting about what they would do the next day. Chiron had told the wizards that Percy and Annabeth could have the day off from activities tomorrow to teach them more about life at camp half blood, and demi-gods. Annabeth suggested teaching Hermione to fight with a dagger, which was her own weapon of choice, and Percy said he would teach the boys to sword fight. By the time they arrived at the Big House the plan was set to meet at 8 for breakfast the next morning before starting training. The wizards said good night then entered the house leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

"So you and Hermione are getting along now." Percy said to fill the silence.

"Yes, and you seem to be enjoying the boys company." Annabeth responded, as they walked to the Poseidon cabin.

"It's good to have someone to talk about who understands it." Percy said and Annabeth nodded in agreement. They were both silent after that thinking about their and their friend's futures, and how similar they were. When they reached the Poseidon cabin they said their good-byes and Annabeth left to go to her own cabin for the night.

When she got there she sat of her bed about to take her shoes off. "Who's sweatshirt is that?" Her sister Megan, who was a year younger than herself asked.

Annabeth looked down. "Percy's." She said with a blush. Her other siblings looked at her. "He gave it to me at the camp fire, and I forgot to give it back." She heard a few campers snicker. "I'm going to go return it. I'll be back." She said before darting out the door, and heading to the Poseidon cabin.

Annabeth knocked on the door which Percy answered moments later. Annabeth noted he was in a pair of shorts. Only a pair of shorts. She blushed deeply and she saw he was doing the same. "I uhh . . . came to return your sweat shirt." She stumbled.

"Oh." Percy said embarrassed. "Here umm you can come in." He said awkwardly before moving aside so she could enter. Annabeth did so, but left the door open just in case Chiron came by. She and Percy could get in serious trouble if he found them alone in Percy's cabin that he had all to himself. At night.

Annabeth slipped off the sweatshirt and placed it on the bed. Unfortunately she had to step forward, closer to where Percy was standing to do so, and before she had backed up again a group of campers were in the doorway. "What are you two doing?" One of them, who Annabeth thought was an Aphrodite girl, said giggling. "You know you're not supposed to be alone together in a cabin." She said and her friends all laughed around her.

Annabeth cursed and blushed. They did look suspicious with the two of them standing so close with Percys shirt off, an all. "I was just returning his sweat shirt. And now I am leaving." She said as she slipped past the group of Aphrodite kids. She knew the rumor would be around camp by lunch the next day. "Bye Percy!" She called over her shoulder before sprinting off. _Now that was humiliating._

**All done! Now go review and tell me what you want in the next chapter/chapters!**


	9. Learning To Fight Girls

**Sorry for the long time between updates. I am currently sick. I also had 4 essays due for school this week [crazy right?] and horse stuff to get done so I am sorry but I hope you like this chapter. BTW I had an amazing idea for a scene by **PosidensGirl **but I was unable to respond to your review so if you see this you should PM so we can talk since I adored your idea. Okay now on with the story hope you like it.**

Percy and Annabeth met the wizards outside the Big House the next morning at 8 then went to breakfast together. They had all been given special permission by Chiron to eat at the Poseidon table since it was empty besides Percy. When they had finished eating the group set off to the armory to get weapons for the wizards so they could learn to fight the demi-god way. As they arrived in front of the large wooden shed they used to store the weapons, Annabeth opened the door to reveal rows upon rows of swords, daggers, spears, and basically any other type of weapon ever invented.

"This is wicked." Said Ron gleefully as grabbed for a ball and chain.

"I wouldn't touch that." Percy said dashing forward to stop Ron from grabbing the weapon and triggering a trap that the Hephaestus kids had rigged so that only a demi-god of camp half-blood could take a weapon. Percy quickly explained about the riggings and the wizards were careful not to touch after that.

"So do all campers get their weapons in here?" Harry asked.

"Not all of them but most do. If your weapon is a magic item then it is usually a gift or something like that." Percy explained.

"So did you get your weapon in here Percy?" Hermione asked.

"No. Mine is a magic item." Percy said as he pulled the ball point pen/sword out of him pocket and showed it to the wizards.

"That's a great pen you got there." Ron said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Percy said with a smirk as he exchanged a smile with Annabeth. A second later he uncapped the pen and his familiar sword sat perfectly in his hands.

"Merlins Beard!" Harry yelled.

"How can I get one of those?" Ron asked as he stored at the sword.

"You can't." Percy said smugly. He had always liked the fact that no one had a sword quite like his. "You can get a sword though, just not a magic one." Percy said as he walked towards that end of the room with the wizards in tow.

"Is your dagger a magic item too?" Hermione asked Annabeth.

"No." Annabeth said a little stiffly.

"So you got it here?" Hermione asked.

"No." Annabeth said her voice even tighter than before.

"Then where did you get it?" Hermione questioned.

"Luke." Annabeth said, her voice so tight it could have broken. Only Thalia and Luke knew that the dagger had been a gift from Luke when they first met. She didn't exactly know why she told Hermione. It had just come out.

Hermione was silent for a moment unsure of what to say, but Annabeth filled the space for her. "Come on. Let's go find you a weapon." She said with a slightly forced smile, as she turned to the wall of blades before her.

(PAGE BREAK) ******************(PAGE BREAK) ***************

45 minutes later the boys had left for the sword fighting arena and Annabeth and Hermione had taken a patch of grass just outside the woods to begin their lesson. Annabeth showed Hermione how to stand with her new dagger in hand. The short blade was made of silver instead of the celestial bronze that most demi-god made weapons were. It had made more sense for Hermione to get a weapon that would actually harm someone in her world if she needed to rather than something would do no actual damage.

Hermione tried to mimic Annabeth's stance but she felt awkward and off balance. "You've got to keep your center of gravity lower." Annabeth said as she pushed Hermione shoulder lightly and the witch lost her balance. "Look at my stance." Annabeth said as she placed her left leg in front of her right and bent her knees. "Now try to push me like I did to you." She instructed. Hermione did as asked, but found the demi-god wasn't moving. "Now you try." Annabeth said, and the witch tried harder to replicate what she had seen the younger girl do. Annabeth gave her another push, but Hermione stayed routed. "Good." She said. "Now you can learn to fight."

For the next hour Annabeth pushed Hermione harder than the witch thought she had ever been pushed. First Annabeth would demonstrate an attack or defense, and then asked Hermione to replicate it. When she had accomplished that Annabeth would have her use it in a spar between the two. "Can we take a break?" Hermione panted out when she thought she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay." Annabeth said as she ran her arm against her forehead that had a layer of sweat forming.

Hermione fell on the grass laying on her back. "How can you do this every day?  
>She asked.<p>

"This is nothing. You should see when me and Percy spar off against one another." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Speaking of you and Percy that was sweet of him to give you his sweat shirt." Hermione said with the same conspiratorial smile she had been wearing when the actual event had taken place.

"Yes. It was very _friendly." _Annabeth said stressing the last word.

"Why can't you admit that maybe he likes you as much as you like him?" Hermione questioned as she took a sip of water. 

"Because he doesn't. He has his stupid new mortal." Annabeth said bitterly. "Now get up time to give the last move another go." She said and Hermione groaned.

**What did you think? The boys practice should be up soonish. Review please, and send in scene suggestions!**


	10. Who wins!

Hey everyone! I am hoping to post a new chapter tonight since I don't have any homework, but I want you guys to have some say in this. I got a lot of request to write Annabeth and Percy sparring, and the question is WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN? There are three choices … Just leave your choice in the review box. Thanks a bunch!

Annabeth

Percy

A cute sort of tie ending …


	11. Learning to Fight Boys

**Okay guys remember to tell me who you want to win the spar between Percy and Annabeth in a review so I can write the scene! Okay we left off with the girls practice now time for the boys.**

The two wizards set off after Percy, who was walking to the corner of the arena and pulling out three straw dummies for them to practice on. "Here," Percy said. "Each of you take one of these and bring it to the center of the arena." The boys did as told, and Percy pulled his own dummy to join theirs. "Okay." Percy said standing back from his dummy and uncapping riptide. "The first move is a simple thrust." He said, as he demonstrated it expertly. "Your turn now." He instructed turning to the two wizards, who exchanged a look but lifted their swords. Percy couldn't help but notice They looked awkward with the steel sword in their hands, like most people do the first time they try sword fighting.

Ron was the first to give the move a go. Percy had made it look so easy he figured he could do it too. But boy was he wrong. He stabbed at the dummy recklessly, until it was lodged where a person's ribs would be. He gave the sword a tug, but it didn't budge. He tried pulling harder, putting more weight into it. The sword was released, and Ron stumbled backwards. Harry laughed outright and Percy held back a smirk. "Try a more staggered stance." Percy offered. Ron took the advice and tried again. The second try was better, though not anywhere near as good as Percys.

"Your turn mate." Ron said to Harry after he pulled his sword out of the dummy's belly.

Harry smiled and turned to face his dummy, getting into a staggered stance as Percy had suggested to Ron. He thrust his arm out as the sword came into contact with the dummy's body. He heard Ron scoff beside him, and Percy say 'not bad' and he smiled, glad to have gotten it right.

"Now how about we learn something trickier?" Percy asked with a glint in his eye. The wizards shared a worried look but agreed.

(page break)

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said an hour and a half later. "How can you do this?" He said falling to the ground.

"Practice." Percy said with a smile, as he poured a bottle of sea water he had brought with him over his head, and felt instantly better. Harry and Ron did as he had done with their waters, but were disappointed to find it didn't have the same effect as it did on Percy.

"I wonder how the girls are doing?" Ron asked as he looked up at the sky.

"Hermione is probably wishing she were dead right about now." Percy informed him. "Annabeth is a bit of a hard trainer."

"Any harder than you?" Harry asked.

"Probably yes." Percy said laughing.

Ron and Harry looked at him like they couldn't believe it. "So who is the better fighter between you two?" Ron asked Percy.

"I am better with the sword." Percy said matter of factly. "But Annabeth could cream me with a dagger. So when we both have our best weapons we are probably matched." He said diplomatically, not putting it past Ron to tell Annabeth, though it wasn't a lie. Annabeth was as skilled with a knife, as he was a sword.

"So who do you usually train with?" Harry questioned.

"Usually Annabeth." Percy said blushing a little they probably thought his whole life revolved around her. Percy tried to ignore the other half of his brain that said it kind of did. "Most campers won't spar against either of us." He said meekly.

Harry wondered if that was the only reason Percy and Annabeth picked one another as sparring partners, though it wasn't unbelievable that no one would want to face these two. If Annabeth was as good as Percy said, and, Harry had already seen Percy's skill, it would take guts to take on one of them. He could only imagine someone wanting to take on them both.

"Now enough slaking we have more training to do before lunch." Percy said, and the wizards groaned in response but picked up their swords once again.

(Page Break.)

_At lunch_

"So how was your training?" Hermione said as the boys sat down.

"Rough." Harry said.

"Though according to Percy, Annabeth probably was worse." Ron added in.

"Percy!" Annabeth snapped to the boy beside her.

"What!" He said. "I've seen you teach the other campers, you are ruthless. Like a drill sergeant. And trust me I'd know I've had a few as teachers before." He said smiling at her, as she narrowed her eyes. He nudged her in the ribs. "Come on Wise Girl." He whispered as he leaned close to her. "I meant it as a compliment." She reluctantly smiled, but pushed him away from her, as a blush spread on her cheeks. Under the table Hermione nudged her foot, and shot her a look.

"Annabeth was telling me that you are her usually spar together, Percy." Hermione said. And Annabeth shot her a death glare. _She wasn't going to._ "How would you like to show us what a real fight looks like?" She suggested. _And she did,_ Annabeth said silently to herself.

"Umm sure." Percy said. "If Annabeth is up for it."

"Yeah. After lunch." She suggested, and the group turned to their food, famished from their morning to exercise.

**What did you think? Now go answer who you want to win the spar so I can write the chapter. Thank you!**


	12. The Spar

**Sorry for the long update time! I have been re-reading the PJO books before the Son of Neptune comes out tomorrow! AHHHHH who else is shaking in anticipation? I know most of you won't care about this and go skip ahead but for anyone who cares about what I would like to happen read on! Okay I am kind of hoping that Percy and Annabeth have to go back to being friends. I know a lot of people hate this idea but I don't enjoy books as much when the two characters are actually in a relationship. Anyone else feel this way? Oh well if you are planning on reading the book you can place hopes/predictions in the reviews I would love to chat about it with someone! Okay and thanks for all the reviews and putting in your opinions hope I please everyone!**

_"Yeah. After lunch." She suggested, and the group turned to their food, famished from their morning to exercise._

Percy and Annabeth squared off from one another. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting a few yards away observing the spar.

"My bets on Percy." Ron said to his mates.

"Annabeth is so going to win." Hermione said, having faith in her new friend.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Uh . . . Not sure. Percy said Annabeth is quick but I don't know what her knife is going to do against his sword. Could go either way." He said diplomatically.

In the center of the arena Annabeth faced Percy. "You ready to lose Sea Weed Brain?" She tempted.

"Never going to happen Wise Girl." He countered.

Annabeth laughed, her grey eyes sparkling in anticipation. She placed her feet in a staggered stance as she lowered her center of gravity, so she wouldn't be knocked off her feet with the first strike. Percy mirrored her motions, Riptide extending from his arm.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" Ron yelled from the side. Hermione wondered if this was the way one actually started a demigod duel, but her mind abandoned the idea when the fight began. Percy lunged with the first attack. Annabeth parried the strike easily, and came in for one of her own that Percy blocked. The pair exchanged thrusts, and jabs for minutes as the wizards watched. The two demi-gods moved as if they were dancing. When Percy lashed forward, Annabeth swiftly pulled back, only to push forward with grace. The back and forth went on for another few minutes, until Annabeth decided to go in for the kill. Well figuratively. She wasn't going to really kill Sea Weed Brain, though it was tempting sometimes.

Percy lunged forward, as he had done multiple times during the spar, but Annabeth knocked the blade away with her own, and instead of retreating, she stepped forward closer to Percy, so he had very little range to strike her. She quickly elbowed him on the inside of his arm, which got him to loosen his grip on Riptide, and slack his defenses. While he was re-grasping his sword, Annabeth made a move to slide, her right leg behind Percy's, and lock her right arm around his neck. In one quick motion she flipped Percy over her own leg so he landed facing upwards on the ground, with Annabeth hovering over him knife pressed to his throat. "You're . . . " She started to whisper triumphantly, planning on saying _you're dead_ until a large shape, too big to be anything that had regular residence at camp, caught her eye by the entrance. Standing at the door to the arena was a giant that apparently, no one else had noticed.

Percy, who she was still hovering over, did not understand while Annabeth had suddenly given up on the fight when she was seconds away from winning. He didn't care though; he was going to take advantage of her distracted state. He quickly wrapped his leg around hers, and freed his other hand to push her shoulder back, so that he was the one on top.

Annabeth felt Percy's attack coming as he started it, but figured it would be quicker to let him accomplish the move, and then tell him about the impending problem. He filled her deftly, until he was directly over her. Not that she minded really, but when there is a giant that probably wants to kill you, just a stones through away, things like having the boy you like inches away from you, can take a back seat. "Got you Wise Girl." He whispered in her ear, happy to have beaten her.

"Let me up Percy!" She said more urgently than neccessary. "Percy! Look by the door!" She screamed when he didn't get off of her. He raised his gaze to see what Annabeth was talking about.

"HOLY ZEUS!" He yelled in reaction to the giant that was currently approaching. He got up quickly offering Annabeth a hand. "GUYS!" He yelled to the wizards. "Get up against the far wall!" The three looked behind them, and ran, just as the giant started to charge. The monster ran at Percy and Annabeth who stood ready to fight. "What is that? And more importantly how do we kill it?" Percy asked Annabeth. The giant, now 20 yards away, let out a roar of fire.

"It's Kakos!" Annabeth filled him in. "Hercules killed it." She offered just as the beast approached. Percy jumped to the side, spun around to slash the giant's calf. Annabeth side stepped, as Percy had, but focused on the shin with her dagger. The giant let out a wail, and some more fire, before spinning around for another attack, though this time with a slight limp. "Keep it distracted!" Annabeth yelled to Percy, as she ran to the corner of the arena that they stored the bow and arrows in. She grabbed a bow, and a dozen arrows before sprinting back to help Percy, who was currently taunting the giant. She loaded the bow and shot one arrow at the giants chest, another in the eye, followed by another in the other eye. When he opened his mouth to roar again she shot two more arrows into his disgusting mouth. She ran forward, unsure if more attacks were needed, but the monster exploded into dust, as many do, covering her and Percy in the dust.

**Hope you liked it. Review!**


End file.
